


It Takes a Village

by writingwithmolls



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Luka is a trans lesbian, Meiko and Kaito are both bi, Multi, Polyamory, kagamines are twins and are little gremlins, polyam!Meiko, trans!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Meiko loves her boyfriend and his two younger siblings, but it doesn't make introducing her new girlfriend any less terrifying. Even so, when Kaito forgets to plan a birthday party for Rin and Len, he enlists the help of Meiko, Luka, and the twin's friends from SGA to make their dreams come true.orIt takes a village to raise two gremlins who lie about their birthday all month long to capitalize on the chaos.
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Megurine Luka/Meiko
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t mean to interrupt, but what the fuck?” Luka asked, looking up from her phone.
> 
> “My brother and sister lie about their birthdays all December long because they know that I still haven’t been able to get replacement birth certificates,” Kaito explained, taking the burden off of Meiko. “They are agents of chaos and like to watch people squirm.”
> 
> “I see.”
> 
> Kaito learns that he forgot the twins' birthday, Luka agrees to help with a party, and Meiko finally introduces her new girlfriend to Rin and Len.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to check my phone in case someone is _dying_ ,” Meiko said, doing her best to change the situation into a joke rather than the very real threat of a vast assortment of possible emergencies. Usually, she made a point of keeping her phone away on a date, but she could feel it vibrating insistently in her back pocket, not ceasing for a single second.

“Go ahead,” Luka urged, bringing the drink to her lips and leaning slightly onto the bar. Even after a month of dating, Meiko was convinced she had met a goddess living undercover as a mortal. It was nearly unbearable to keep her hands off of the woman while she was wearing such a _low cut_ dress, her pink hair standing out as it waterfalled over the black fabric. “It’s fine.”

Meiko dug out her phone and looked at the messages on the screen, all from her boyfriend and each in a separate message:

_Birthday???_

_THIS week???_

_aah_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_I have NOTHING_

_wait… you’re on a date srry mei call me later_

_:,)_

Meiko typed her response back quickly:

_LMAO call you later babe_

She rolled her eyes and put her phone away with a smile, returning her attention to Luka. “Kaito forgot the twins' birthday is in three days. He’s going to need some help.”

Luka laughed at that, twirling her drink then tipping it back to finish it in one sip. Meiko was jealous, but they had driven themselves to the bar… unfortunately leaving her the designated driver. “How old are they going to be?”

“Fifteen already,” Meiko said, shaking her head and nursing her own soda. “Both of them can be little devils, but they’re maturing every day. Proud of them.” Meiko looked around the gentle buzz of the bar: first dates, friends celebrating promotions, people looking for someone to spend the night with. The lighting was dim and masked most of their expressions from a distance. She had lost her taste for bars, preferring to spend time at home with Kaito and his siblings. It had softened her. “Enough about the high schoolers, though.”

“No, I like the look on your face when you talk about them,” Luka said, taking her hand off the bar. “It’s nice to see someone so in love. I can’t wait to meet them, if you wish.”

Meiko smiled at that. Realizing she was polyamorous had been difficult, but she was blessed for such an understanding partner and a new girlfriend who was interested in having a part in her life outside of the bedroom.

(Not that strictly hooking up with someone was any less satisfying… she just found herself drawn into the new dynamic.)

“Why don’t we get out of here, darling?” Luka asked, kissing her neck in a quick movement. Her words were slurring, her mumbling still coherent enough as the alcohol warmed her cheeks. “I can make more drinks at my apartment… and don’t think I can’t see where you’re looking,” she teased.

“Anything for my angel.”

Meiko called for the bartender, paying their tab and pushing their arms into their jackets. Meiko had been wearing dress pants, but she worried about Luka’s legs getting cold. They walked to the parking garage with Luka strung on her arm. Luka talked more about her day in the office, Meiko never quite tiring of the gravel of her voice. She never rushed her words, thinking each one through and letting them linger in the air long after she spoke.

The streets were still bustling around them, the weekend just beginning. They were both bundled in their coats, but Meiko could feel the cold air biting at her nose. She nearly reached for a cigarette before remembering that she had dropped the habit for the sake of the twins. She instead watched her breath cloud the frigid air.

Meiko opened the car door for Luka before getting in herself. Her phone was considered momentarily, but she put it down. “It can wait until tomorrow.”

“You should call as you drive,” Luka offered. “Better to reach a solution sooner rather than later.”

Meiko backed out of the spot carefully, the golden light of the garage a harsh difference from the dim atmosphere of the bar and the darkened streets. “I don’t mean to do scheduling while on a date with you.”

“Just call him now, daddy—”

“ _No_ , not when I have to make a phone call regarding a children’s birthday party.” Meiko hushed, knowing the pet name made her weak and unfortunately distracted. She instead earned a pretty laugh and a hand on her thigh. Her goddess and her wicked grin would be the death of her.

“Call now, so you don’t have to worry. I will stay quiet,” Luka assured, pressing her finger to her own lips as if to prove that she would be silent. Meiko knew better than to argue, so she put the phone on Bluetooth and called her boyfriend.

“Hey, baby,” she greeted when he picked up on the first ring, “I’m in the car with Luka, but how fucked are you?”

“Oh thank goodness,” he whispered. “Hi, Luka.”

“Hello.” Luka hummed, her eyes closed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“In the nicest way possible, you are the sibling, not me.” Meiko laughed. She turned onto the street, getting stopped by a light not too far down. Sometimes living in the city made her miss the open roads of more rural areas, where she didn’t need to stop every block at a flickering light. “We got it wrong last year, I’m positive it’s the 18th.”

“It seems too early,” Kaito said. She could hear him typing away on his end. “Last year I could have sworn it was after Christmas. Is Christmas early this year?”

Luka laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Kaito, Christmas is the same date every year, the 25th. I don’t think it was after Christmas, that was one of the times they were lying. It’s the 18th, I overheard them a few weeks ago planning to confuse you again, don’t get tripped up.”

“The 18th is Len’s Animal Crossing character’s birthday, though. It feels strange that he would have it be the real date. Rin has hers on December 27th.”

“Rin’s Facebook says she was born on the 17th, 1942,” Meiko recounted, rolling her eyes, “and Len has his on Christmas which we _know_ is wrong.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but what the fuck?” Luka asked, looking up from her phone.

“My brother and sister lie about their birthdays all December long because they _know_ that I still haven’t been able to get replacement birth certificates,” Kaito explained, taking the burden off of Meiko. “They are agents of chaos and like to watch people squirm.”

“I see.”

“Okay, so team decision, their birthday is the 18th?” Kaito asked.

“Yes, December 18th.”

“Then that’s in three days and I have _nothing_ ,” Kaito said with a deep, dramatic sigh. Meiko honked at someone who blocked the box, continuing the trip to Luka’s apartment. “I can’t _not_ have a birthday party. They’re finally getting to know people for once, they have friends who stick around. They only turn fifteen once.”

“Fine,” Meiko said, earning a happy cheer on the other end of the line. “I have a present for them, but what are you thinking theme-wise for the party?”

“Animal Crossing.”

“I know nothing about that game, Kai.” Meiko rolled her eyes. “I can’t help with any type of decorations.”

“Animal Crossing,” Luka said as she scrolled on her own phone, her long nails tapping at the screen, “I can handle that. Can I help?”

“You play the nonsense animal game?” Meiko asked, incredulous.

“Of course,” Luka said, sitting up in the seat and adjusting her coat as they got closer to the apartment. “Just let me know what the plan is in the morning when I’m sober.”

“Both of you can come over tomorrow!” Kaito sounded excited, and Meiko’s heart soared at the thought of introducing Luka and Kaito to one another. “Miku is coming after school, so we can get her alone.”

“Reconsider wording. _Please_ ,” Meiko urged.

“You know what I mean.” She could hear the eye roll in his voice. “We can ask Miku about people to invite and turn this into a surprise party so it’s not painfully obvious that we forgot.”

“ _You_ forgot, babe.” Meiko chuckled, turning into the complex. “I’ll hang around with Luka until the afternoon, then. Goodnight, love you.”

“Love you, too.” Meiko could imagine his smile. It was goofy at times, but it always made her want to kiss him until he was left speechless. “Nice to meet you and thanks.”

“No problem, have a good evening,” Luka said, passing Meiko her keycard to get into the parking garage for her building after fiddling for it in the glove compartment.

Meiko hung up and parked, Luka nearly climbed over the seat to kiss her, messy and hard. “You are so soft,” she said when she broke away. “It’s a good look on you, daddy.”

“There you go with that again,” Meiko said, a kiss on the nose. “Let’s get back to your apartment, sweetheart.”

* * *

“You look terribly frazzled,” Meiko greeted, kissing her boyfriend who had opened the door with his shirt half tucked in and his hair looking like it had gone through a wind machine. “In good news, I brought wonderful help. This is Luka, my girlfriend. And this here is Kaito, my boyfriend.”

“Very nice to meet you, and thank you for your help.” Kaito extended a hand and Luka took it in her gloved one. “Meiko has told me a lot about you.”

“Likewise,” Luka said with a wink.

“Hush.” Meiko ushered them both inside, ducking out of the cold. Kaito lived outside of the city in a small house that he had been able to save up for. As the only caregiver for his two younger siblings, they couldn’t afford much, but he had gotten them into a good school district. He worked so hard for the ones he loved and Meiko did her best to support him in any way she could. The garden that he kept in the small plot of land in the front had all gone with the winter months, the grass tipped with frost.

“Kiddos will be home soon, what do you want to tell them?” Meiko asked. She helped Luka slide off her winter coat (leaving the jean jacket that was underneath on, of course), hanging it on the hook in the hallway.

“It’s up to you,” Kaito said, showing Luka where to line up her shoes—not like they could avoid the terrible mountain of mix-matched shoes the twins left in the hallway. “Considering they’re now the President and Vice President of the newly-formed Gay Straight Alliance club at school, I think they would be accepting of the polyamory. It might come as a shock, though. Life changes.”

“Sweet of them, GSA members,” Luka said, wandering further into the house. She was looking at the family photos on the wall, a few of them had Meiko in them. Meiko had been dating her boyfriend for five years, watching the twins grow up and helping to raise them. She never saw herself having her own children, but she couldn’t help but to fall in love with Rin and Len. 

“Not only GSA members—they started the club.” Kaito beamed. “It’s been… hard for them. Len figured out he was trans two years ago, and since then Rin has done everything in her power to make him comfortable. Unfortunately… that led to them isolating themselves from their classmates a bit _too_ much.” Kaito showed them to the living room, Meiko tossing aside sweatshirts and game controllers so that Luka could sit. “They want to protect each other.”

“It’s understandable,” Luka said. Meiko loved how she could just ease into the conversation with Kaito without hesitation. “Figuring out those parts of your identity is more than difficult sometimes. But it sounds like you are a good brother, they trust you.”

Kaito blushed at the comment and Meiko took his hand, saying, “Let’s get tea going before the gremlins get here.”

Once they were in the kitchen, Kaito whispered, “I knew she was pretty from pictures, but _how can one person be so pretty_?”

“Right?” Meiko said, matching is disbelief. She kissed him. “I found the most handsome partner and then somehow _still_ got this lucky?”

The kitchen was one of the smaller rooms in the house, fine enough considering they didn’t spend much time in it. Meiko was admittedly a poor cook, and the twins would rather play games than watch Kaito go through the actions. Like the rest of the house, it was clearly clean, but crowded. There were piles of important papers and bills on the counter, another of the twins' school work. Kaito was cheesy enough to tack good test scores to the fridge.

Meiko ruffled his hair a bit more into place, straightening his shirt. “I’ve been a part of their life for a long time, Kai… I don’t want them to feel like I’m replacing you or either of them.”

“You’re not,” Kaito kissed her before breaking away to fill the kettle, “unless if there’s something you would like to tell me,” he teased.

“I’m not stupid,” Meiko promised. She was nervous, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and think _rationally_. Meiko felt the happiness rising in her chest as both of her partners were under the same roof, getting to know one another. How long had she refused to entertain the idea?

She gathered the mugs, shifting through the vast collection to find a pink one that used to belong to Len for her girlfriend. Meiko hoped he didn’t mind as she lined it up with the ones that she, Kaito, Len, Rin, and Miku all favored. It didn’t look out of place next to hers.

As the kettle was placed on the stovetop, the sound of the front door opening echoed in the house. It was followed by Rin and Len’s voices who were chatting with Miku.

“I’ll grab them and we can chat in the kitchen?” Kaito asked.

“Sounds like a plan. I love you.” Meiko kissed him and she slipped into the living room. Luka was looking towards the entrance, sitting straight on the couch with her shoulders back. Her smile lit up when she saw Meiko and she waved her hand in greeting. “Do you mind if I introduce you to the kids? I know it might be a bit too soon, but—”

“If it’s what you would like, please,” Luka said. “Kaito is a sweetheart, I’m sure the twins are as well.”

“I would hardly say that.” Meiko scratched the back of her neck before offering a hand to Luka. “To the kitchen, then?”

Luka took her hand and they walked into the kitchen just as the twins and their friend were doing the same.

“Who’s that?” Len asked, pointing a finger at the newcomer.

“Don’t be rude,” Kaito said, taking out the boxes of tea from the cabinet and forcing all of the kids to choose one. Luka took a black tea while Meiko grabbed one of the more fruity bags. Len was regarding the newcomer cautiously, but didn’t say another word. His eyes would just drift over to her, his mouth falling open and closing before he could say anything.

After everyone had a cup of steaming tea, Meiko said, “Sit down, kiddos. We need to have a little conversation.”

“Uh oh,” Rin said, raising her eyebrows as she motioned Miku to a chair. “For the record, it was not my fault.”

“What wasn’t your fault?” Kaito asked, suspicious.

“Nothing,” Len amended, taking another seat. He had already burned his tongue on the tea three times. “Ask Miku, we did nothing.”

“Oh um, they did… nothing,” Miku supported. Meiko wanted to point out that she was clearly lying, but she looked to Kaito. “Do you want me in this conversation?”

“You’re here all the time, you might as well stay,” he said.

They all crowded around the small breakfast nook, Luka and Meiko taking a seat as Kaito stood behind them. Rin had crawled into Miku’s lap, the blue-haired girl blushing profusely in a way that told Meiko all she needed to know about their relationship. Len had stopped paying attention already and Meiko had to do her best to call it back.

“So.” She gripped her cup, hoping that they couldn’t see that her hands were shaking. Meiko took a moment to look up to the one ceiling light in the corner that had begun to flicker, wondering if they had an extra lightbulb to replace it. “I wanted to introduce you to Luka.” She motioned over to the twins. “This is Len, Rin, and their friend Miku from school.”

“Nice to meet you,” Luka said with a smile as the three gave little waves. She tapped her nails against the mug she was holding, the blue standing out against the pink.

“Luka is—” Meiko took a deep breath. She had to trust that the ones she loved would understand her, that they would be able to learn to accept it even if it was shocking at first. The kitchen seat felt hard against her, the room crushing in. “Luka is my girlfriend. You know that I’m bisexual, like Kaito, but… I’m also polyamorous. Kaito and I talked a long time about it and we decided that it would be best for our relationship to be open. So… I’ve been dating both of them.”

In the moments of silence that followed, Meiko was more terrified of rejection than she had been with her boyfriend. She had known in her heart that Kaito was going to be accepting of her experiment and discovery, but it was a different story with the kids.

Then, Rin spoke.

“You’re dating _her_? She’s so pretty!” She had her arms around Miku’s neck now, the girl craning around her to see what was happening at the table. “Ugh, imagine being so cool.”

Meiko laughed, letting all of her anxiety leave her body with it. “Yes, we’ve been dating for a month.”

“Almost two,” Luka added, taking a sip from her mug. Her smile was closed-lip, pressing them together as she looked at the teenagers. She slipped her hand into Meiko’s. “Thank you, Rin. You are very sweet.”

“Hm.” Len hummed, apparently scrutinizing the situation. “Are you dating Kaito?”

“I’m a lesbian, so no.” She looked at him and winked. “But from what I’ve heard from Mei, he’s very wonderful.”

Kaito was blushing at the compliment, shaking his head. Meiko relaxed as she felt him put a hand on her shoulder, kissing the top of her head before addressing his siblings, “If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. They don’t have to be right now, but I’m proud that you both handled this so well.”

“Do you have another girlfriend?” Rin asked, practically jumping off of Miku’s lap.

Luka chuckled. “I do.”

“Does she live with you?” Len added before Kaito stepped in.

“I meant for me and Meiko… not the person that you meant three minutes ago.”

“It’s fine.” Luka waved him off, as collected as ever. Meiko was glowing with the interaction as the two kids continued to ask questions, Luka laughing to herself at each new one they could find. She supposed Kaito never quite ran a house where there was a need to hide things, but it was nice to watch her girlfriend not be scared of the interrogation that was happening. The two gremlins looked thrilled by the whole situation, while Miku just held onto Rin’s waist and smiled at the three across the table.

“Are you trans?” Len asked, pointing to the button on her jacket. It was a simple pin of the blue, pink, and white flag that was on the pocket. “I want to get one.”

Meiko was about to step in when Luka unpinned it from her jacket and handed it to the boy. “I have other ones at home. You deserve to be proud.”

The boy took the pin in both hands and stared at it for a moment before slipping it into his pocket. “Thank you,” he said, suddenly bashful of the situation.

“You’re free to go,” Kaito said, and Rin immediately shot up, tugging Miku behind her out of the room. Len followed and Meiko knew they were likely going to play some video games. “I think that went really well.”

“I don’t know why you call them gremlins,” Luka said, a smile dancing on her lips once more. “They seem lovely.”

Kaito and Meiko just looked at one another and laughed.


	2. Nonsense Animal Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s good for kids to grow up around animals, helps to teach them responsibility.”
> 
> “It sounds like you’re enabling the idea,” Kaito said, skeptically.
> 
> “I am,” she promised.
> 
> Luka helps with party decorations, Kaito buys two new furry friends, and Meiko's partners bond over Animal Crossing and errands.

Luka found it cute how timid Kaito was in new places. As he stood in the kitchen with her, he kept his hand clasped together and glanced around, stopping when she looked at him. 

Her apartment was small, typical of the location, but she had found ways to make it her home. She kept pictures of her and her girlfriends on the walls, small momentos stacked on the bookshelves. She couldn’t fit a television in the living room, but she liked to look out at the skyline better. After a long day of looking at screens at work, it was difficult to reason coming home to look at even more. Even still, Luka had bought a console to play what Meiko had dubbed the “nonsense animal game” in her free time, tucked up in the comfy blankets and pile of pillows she had amassed for the bedroom.

Kaito lingered on a Polaroid she had recently taped to the wall—her and Meiko ice skating while on a date. His face lit up with a small smile as he looked at her, Luka mirroring the motion. Kaito was so in love with their girlfriend, it was beautiful to see.

“You are welcome to take a seat,” she said, motioning to the small kitchen table that was tucked in the corner. There were only two chairs at it, unable to fit a third and have enough room to get around. “I worked on a few things overnight. I can grab them from my bedroom.”

“You didn’t have to,” Kaito said as she left.

Luka gathered the supplies she had worked on from her nightstand and rejoined the main living area. It wasn’t often that she entertained someone that she wasn’t romantic with, but it was nice to be more at ease with the interactions. Kaito was someone who was easy to get accustomed to—Luka felt as if she had known him for a lifetime after a single afternoon of playing games. It was easy to understand what her girlfriend saw in him, that was for sure. 

“I saw this on the internet,” Luka said, watching Kaito jump as she returned to the kitchen. She chuckled at his nervousness, spreading out what she had finished the night before. It was an easy project, calming, even. It took her away from screens for the evening and she was grateful for it. “I just made them out of colored paper and taped them to the sticks. I thought they could be used to set up a photobooth? Or just decorations, I don’t know what kind of plan you have.”

“These are so cool.” Kaito’s eyes widened as he picked them up. They were the little icons from in the game—a fossil with its swirls, a white t-shirt with pink stripes, green leaves.

“I could also make a gift box—or the little sunglasses icon,” she offered.

“You didn’t have to go so far out of your way.”

“It’s nothing, I like planning parties. Usually they are wine tastings, though, and I’m not sure you want that for the fifteen year olds’ party.” She took a seat with Kaito as he continued to admire the decorations. Luka was on her phone within seconds, scrolling through the ideas she had seen while drifting around. People had really gotten clever, creating elaborate items that looked right out of the game. “My vision is place cards with everyone’s favorite villagers—we can hopefully see if Miku knows them, if not it can just be random ones. And I saw someone take white boxes and wrap them with the red ribbon and tie a red balloon to them.”

“I was also thinking that we could make more of these leaves and write ‘happy birthday’ like a banner? One letter per leaf?” Kaito suggested. “And I can make the cake while they are at school.”

“Yes… oh, how about doing something with the DIY cards?” Luka pulled up a picture, leaning in closer to Kaito.

The ideas flew between both of them easily, and by the end of brainstorming they had a decent list of decorations they could make without spending too much time or money. Both Luka and Kaito were willing to put in all the time that they could, but the fact of the matter was that the twins' birthday was _the next day_. Kaito wouldn’t be able to throw anything together that evening, either, since Rin and Len would be home. Luka gathered the craft supplies that she had and they made as many of the things that they could while chatting. She even turned on Animal Crossing music for the ambience, making Kaito laugh.

The man was extremely focused on the project, his head bowed as he compared the sketches that he had drawn out to the images on his phone. Even so, he would bop his head to the music, humming to the familiar tunes as they cycled through the in-game tracks.

"Thanks for playing with Rin and Len last night when you went home," Kaito said after a good amount of silence had passed. They were both working hard on the decorations, not pausing much except for Luka making tea. She didn't have a kettle like them, instead just putting the cups of water in the microwave (Kaito looked insulted, but said nothing). "You don't have to do something like that… you didn't really sign up to watch them."

"It's fine unless you don't want a woman in her twenties playing games with your teenagers," Luka said with a laugh, although Kaito had also been running around the island with them. His Animal Crossing character could only watch in dismay as Rin and Len tag-teamed Luka by hitting her in the face with nets.

"It's fine, if Mei trusts you, I trust you." Kaito nodded at his declaration and Luka felt it warm her heart.

It was always nice to be accepted by a lover's family. There were so many times that she had dated someone who came from rocky roots or didn't have a place to call home. She supposed it was unfortunately part of the queer experience… living outside of the "normal" while loved ones assume they are the same. The sweetness of knowing that Meiko had three wonderful people to fall back on and even accepted her quickly after one afternoon? It was hard to find.

"Then I will make sure to send them gifts when I play later," she said with a wink. "You raised two sweethearts."

"Still don't know how they tricked you… didn't you fall into enough of their pitfalls on Rin's island?" Kaito laughed, pausing from his project. "But thank you. It's hard not to be terrified of doing something wrong."

"I never want children in my life," Luka said, thoughtfully looking to the ceiling. "Mostly because I don’t think I’m fit to be in charge of the next generation… so what you’re doing is really admirable.”

Kaito’s cheeks blushed pink as he muttered his thanks, staring at the party decorations.

“Do you have any idea what you’re getting present-wise?” Luka asked. Meiko had already shown her what she had gotten—new sneakers for both of them. “Anything I can help with?”

“You’ve done more than enough,” Kaito assured. “Meiko is against the idea, but… Rin and Len _really_ want a pet and have been begging me for two years now.”

“What kind?” Sure, Meiko really wasn’t much of an animal person, but she had spent the night at a friend’s party playing with the cat and barely watching the season finale that was blaring on the television. Meiko was easy to win over.

“It can’t be anything usual with those two—so they want rats.”

“That would be why Meiko doesn’t want them.” Luka couldn’t hold back the laughter, dropping another finished leaf into the pile. “How much do _you_ want rats in your home?”

“I don’t… but they promised they would take care of them,” Kaito said. He was a pushover, it was written on his face.

“They aren’t bad. Little balls of fluff.”

“It’s just that I would have to buy them and all the supplies during school hours _all while baking a cake_.” Kaito sighed.

“Let’s get them now,” Luka suggested. She couldn’t keep pets in her apartment, but she always enjoyed having creatures around when she was young. She hoped one day she would be able to rent an apartment that allowed pets, a little companion for the nights that she was home alone. “I can keep them here for the night and get everything set up. It’s good for kids to grow up around animals, helps to teach them responsibility.”

“It sounds like you’re enabling the idea,” Kaito said, skeptically.

“I am,” she promised.

So that’s how they ended up at a PetSmart in the middle of the city, looking at the tank of rats.

“I know I’m a lesbian,” Luka started, motioning around her, “but this might have to be my new ‘weirdest first date’ story from now on, if you don’t mind.”

She kneeled down to look at the enclosure with the “fancy rats” crawling around. Luka had to admit it would probably be cheaper to just lure one off of the city’s streets with a piece of pizza, but she didn’t want either of the twins to end up with rabies. There were only four in the tank and she put her finger up to the glass to see if any of them were eager to interact with a human.

“They are so…” Kaito grimaced, but he already had a list up on his phone of supplies they would need, grabbing some of the smaller things of food and bedding to put in the cart. They could hear the birds squawking from the other end of the store, as well as a dog barking at the groomers. It was busy… likely many people getting ready to bring home pets for the holidays to shove in boxes to placate their screaming children.

Luka smiled when the smallest rat crawled out of the hut and pressed his nose against the glass where her finger was. It had an awfully cute face for a creature that most humans seemed to despise. “This one is sweet.”

“Meiko is going to be so upset,” Kaito said, shaking his head. He had gotten the “go ahead,” but it seemed like more of a threat than anything. Luka had laughed hard on the phone, especially when their girlfriend had blamed _her_ for being a bad influence. “What do you think about a cage?”

They waited until they had gotten all the recommended supplies before flagging down one of the employees to see about the animals. Luka kept a careful eye on them, still liking the light grey one that had greeted her. He seemed friendly, watching the two of them compare toys in the aisle and walking back and forth. He reminded Luka of the way the twins had followed each and every one of her movements when she had visited, a gentle gaze of wonder.

It had been a bit strange that both the twins (and Miku) seemed particularly enthralled by her. Meiko had explained it a bit over text after she had gotten home: how Rin was questioning if she was a lesbian and Len’s gender identity. Even though they grew up having two bisexual guardians, neither of them had really met an older trans person or a lesbian for that matter. Luka hoped that it wouldn’t have to be like that for too long. They all (her included) deserved to see people like them frequently, that much she knew was true.

“I’m thinking the little grey one,” Luka directed the employee who looked exhausted by the holiday season. She couldn’t blame him. "Do any of the other rats get along well with him?"

"He's a male, so you'll likely want another male," he said. While he was struggling to put the grey rat into a small cardboard carrier with bedding, he motioned to a white rat that had yet to come out of the hut. "This one doesn't like socializing, but likely will get better the more you handle him. They get along the most—haven't seen them fight."

"That sounds good," Kaito said. The two were fit snugly into the box, one trying to climb out as the cardboard sky was closed above him, the other diving under the bedding. "Thank you."

The checkout line went quickly, Luka digging out some money to drop into the collection for the local kennels. Kaito got all of the heavy cage equipment into the back of the car, Luka cradling the box in the passenger seat. She could feel the two rustling around and wanted badly to open up the box, but had a feeling Kaito wouldn't enjoy it if she accidentally let them lose in his car.

"Are you sure you don't mind keeping them at your house?" Kaito asked.

"I have a plastic bin I'm not using," Luka said, attempting to peek at them through one of the air holes. She squinted, but couldn’t see anything in the darkness, just the gentle scratches of the creatures trying to find a way out. "It's deep enough that they won't get out, so no worries about a lid. If you just give me the bedding and food they should be good for the night. Then you can take the cage with you."

"Your landlord won't notice?"

"If he does I'll just tell him to mind his own business. It's one night."

“Thank you so much,” Kaito said. They began to drive back towards Luka’s apartment, the daylight beginning to slip away early with the winter weather. “I have a bad feeling that Meiko has the birthday wrong this year still.”

“How do they get away with that?” Luka asked, curious about the situation. “Don’t you need a birth certificate for school? At _least_ a proper birthday.”

Kaito’s sigh spoke volumes.

“You would be surprised.” He turned down the music, a sign that he was serious about the conversation. Luka noticed that Meiko would do it as well… turn the music down whenever there was an unsavory bite to the words she would say next. “They have a bit of a problem with compulsive lying… so the school actually has a different birthday on record and they stick with it. We’ve been working on it but… it’s just a bit difficult when there’s one of me and two of them.”

"How about you just get the certificates replaced?" Luka suggested. She didn't mean to meddle in a different family's affairs, but it was a strange thing to hesitate on. "Do you need help with the fees or anything?"

"Well, to be honest," Kaito said with another sigh, rubbing at the back of his head, "if they're getting new ones, they would want their chosen names on it. As you probably know, it's legal here to change gender and prefered names, but the process itself will still involve a lot of filling out papers with those old reminders on it. Len is going to have to see that old name again and again—Rin, too. It's going to be a painful moment for them."

"I see," Luka said, the understanding dawning on her. He just wanted to protect his siblings, regardless of how ridiculous the situation was growing.

"Sometimes, even though I know that they'll need it for drivers licenses and credit cards and college, it just seems better for it to stay lost, you know? I've done plenty of research on how to make the changes, but they're going to have to explain the situation again and again and no person deserves to go through that. They're going to make him argue his existence, and that's unfair."

Kaito’s face had fallen as he thought of the possibilities. Luka knew too well the desire to protect loved ones.

"If it's any consolation," Luka waited for him to finish, the lines of worry apparent on his face as they traveled through the city, "the process wasn't too lengthy for me. I would be willing to walk both of them through it... and I also still have all the information about legally changing names if either of them want it. Not every transgender person has the same experience, but I don’t mind sharing what I’ve learned from mine."

“I’m… wow,” Kaito said. “Thank you. Truly.”

“Even if you don’t want me _involved_ , if you just want the links I have lying around I can send them right over. Also perhaps chatting with Len would help him not be as worried.” Luka felt the box in her hands shake and she hoped that the two rats were behaving. They were getting antsy. “All up to you.”

“I feel like this is terrible ally behavior,” Kaito said with a nervous laugh, turning back into her apartment’s garage. Luka fished out her ID key with one hand, careful not to tip the box with their new guests. Kaito took it and scanned them in, watching the gate arm swing up. "I'm essentially mining you for information."

Luka laughed as she took back the card. "It's okay, really. I wouldn't have offered my help—or asked about it in the first place—if I wasn't willing to do it."

"I still feel bad," he said, parking in her guest spot. They were both getting out of the car, ready to settle the rats before Kaito would have to go home. The twins would be suspicious after school if he was gone for too long. "Thank you so much... it was really nice to get to know you."

"Outside of what Meiko has said?" Luka asked and they both laughed. "Sometimes I would wonder about how perfect you had to be considering her praise, but now I see why. You're a really good person, Kaito."

"Oh wow," he said, another blush blessing his face as he lifted the box with the cage out of the trunk. Luka still held the rats' carrier with two hands. "This has first of all been the most helpful afternoon I've had in a long time, but also it is really nice being able to chat with you. I know not all polyamorous relationships have this much... interaction?" He guessed at the word.

"That's fair," she said. "Meiko seems like someone who always wants people to get along... is that a fair assumption?"

Kaito laughed in response. "Anyhow. I'm glad she has you.”

“Same goes for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience!


	3. Happy Birthday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I also brought them a present,” Luka said, taking a game out of her purse. She put a fighting game on the table. “I didn’t see it in all three of your play histories, so I assumed you needed more multiplayer games. Get Meiko in on it.”
> 
> Meiko rolled her eyes. “No way, babe. I play Mario Kart and that is it. No fighting, no legends, and no nonsense animal games.”
> 
> The twins' birthday arrives and Kaito realizes that sometimes a family is you, your twin siblings, your girlfriend, your girlfriend's girlfriend, and two rats.

“We don’t have much time left,” Meiko warned as Kaito stood on a stepstool, taping the last of the “Happy Birthday Rin & Len!” leaves to the wall. The final exclamation point was a bit lower than the rest, but he was worried about his siblings walking in as they were putting the finishing touches on the room. He hopped down to the floor to appreciate the decorations on the wall. All of the leaves and icons that him and Luka had thrown together the night before looked amazing, giving their small living room enough cheer for the day. It was hard not to wish them a happy birthday in the morning, but it would be worth it for the surprise. “I ordered the pizzas as asked and Miku said that they’re all on the bus already.”

“How excited do you think the bus driver was to have all of the twins’ friends on the bus today?” Kaito asked, remembering many letters home about their behavior on the route. They were bringing home a good amount of friends, which warmed his heart. It would be crowded in their small home, but it was a good problem to have.

“That old man’s retirement has been calling,” Meiko said with a whistle. “I finished the godforsaken rat enclosure.”

Meiko was still disappointed about the rats no matter how much Kaito insisted that she would believe they were cute once she saw them in person. Half the night (as they were up late working on party prep) Luka had been sending pictures of her with the small creatures, letting them crawl all over her as she smiled. Meiko’s face was a conflicted combination of “deeply in love” and “insulted” as she looked over the pictures, which had made Kaito laugh a little too hard.

At the end of the day, he was grateful to have met Luka.

He was always comfortable with Meiko dating, but this was the first time that it felt  _ right _ to him. Kaito had seen the joy that the two women brought each other in person, although he was no stranger to watching his girlfriend get ready for dates with a glow of excitement. Luka and Meiko both made each other’s days and it was a good feeling to know that someone was taking care of her the same way he wanted to. Meiko had called it compersion, the joy of seeing a partner being shared and loved by someone other than himself. Even if Luka wasn’t his girlfriend’s new partner, she had made his day and hoped that a friendship was beginning to bloom.

“Catch!” Meiko ripped him out of his thoughts as she sent a package of paper plates across the room towards him like a frisbee. She was rustling through the rest of the Party City bag from her errands of the day. The entire morning and afternoon had been a blur for the couple as they did their best to secure all the party decorations. Luka offered to go in their stead, but she had already done so much, it hardly seemed fair. By the time they had reached the cash register, they had bought three times the amount of supplies that they had needed. It was fine, they could just save it for Luka’s birthday in January. They had assured one another that it would be easier to have a surplus than to be missing anything.

“We frosted the cake, right?” Kaito asked, more to himself than anything.

“Yes, baby,” Meiko teased. “I think we did great! Luka will arrive after the kids with… her new friends.”

“You’re going to love them.”

His girlfriend just laughed at the declaration. She continued to adjust the small things, his flannel tied around her waist as she looked over what else they could possibly accomplish in the time. Their family was known for forgetting things, but no one could say that they didn’t try.

Meiko straightened his collar, before patting his chest. “You’re such a cool older brother, Kai.”

“Hardly,” he said with a frown. “What if they don’t like it? What if it’s too childish?”

His stream of worrying came to a close with a kiss from her. Meiko’s warmth was persistent and he gave in, letting himself be pulled in by her. They only paused when they could hear the screech of brakes down the street—the bus trembling to a halt to let their teenagers off. Meiko pulled away laughing to herself, ruffling his hair. Kaito laughed back, kissing her nose before letting her go. He loved their little family more than words could ever allow.

“Are we hiding or just letting the surprise speak for itself?” Meiko asked. She was peeking through the blinds and Kaito could spot the group of teenagers making their way down the sidewalk. Miku was frowning as Len and one of their friends looked to be going through recycling that had yet to be picked up, urging them to continue towards the house. They were a fun mess of different-styled clothes and dyed hair—although Kaito couldn’t be one to talk. “Oh, Miku and Rin are holding hands.”

“Cute,” Kaito said, before shaking his head. “I think we should just let them see the room and then we can say happy birthday?”

So they both moved to the kitchen, waiting impatiently for the kids to open the front door. Luka was also on her way after fighting a bit with her Uber app, but would be arriving with his present for them. Kaito hoped that the driver wouldn’t notice what she had in the carrier. It would be bad if her passenger rating took a hit for rats getting out in the vehicle.

Meiko laughed as they heard the key in the front door, all of the kids joking around as it began to creak open to a darkened home. Kaito felt his heart swell as he heard the chorus of voices. How long ago was it that the twins swore up and down that they had no friends to their names? They almost wore the fact like a badge. Every parent-teacher conference since they were little included a point where the teacher would look at him (or his parents, when they were still alive) and speak of how they would spend every class alone. In the past they had been separated, but then would refuse to talk to anyone without the other by their side.

Len led the little parade into the hallway, glancing in the dining room before doing a double take. “Hey!”

“What?” Rin called from the back of the pack before peeking over one of the taller girl’s shoulders, gasping.

“Happy birthday!” Meiko called out, stepping into the dining room and turning on the light. Kaito followed suit as Rin ran into the room with her shoes still on, tackling her into a hug.

He ran his hand through his little sister’s hair, saying, “Happy birthday, Rin and Len!”

“Surprised?” Meiko asked with a laugh, releasing Rin so she could look around at the room. It had all come together nicely with the pastel themed decorations. It would have been leagues easier to decorate by a franchise that stores  _ sold _ decorations for, but Luka had done a wonderful job throwing it all together. With the little touches of the characters and items, it looked like it could be right out of the game itself. The rest of the kids were standing in the doorway with Len, unsure what to do but to join in yelling “happy birthday!”

“C’mon in,” Kaito said, motioning for them to join. “You can leave your jackets and shoes in the hallway, otherwise you're welcome to wander the kitchen, dining room, and living room. We can get names in a minute.”

That was enough for all the teenagers to resume their conversations, the ones who played the game pointing out what parts of the decorations that they liked. Kaito made a mental note of the details so that he would be able to share them with Luka. She deserved praise for her hard work.

“Don’t be a gremlin, introduce us to your friends,” Meiko scolded, swatting Len’s hand away from a bowl of snacks before he could properly get the guests comfortable.

He still managed to get away with a handful of chips, chewing on them as he said, “This is my brother, Kaito, and his girlfriend, Meiko.”

Rin had to take over the second part of introductions as Len became too distracted by the food. She went through names and pronouns one by one. Kaito was obviously familiar with Miku, but there were a few other familiar faces like Flower and IA. Gumi and Yukari were new, though, both in higher grades than the twins. It was good that they had some upperclassmen to keep them on track in school… or at the very least encourage them to actually complete their homework assignments. Kaito offered them drinks in the fridge and turned on the speakers that he had forgotten, leaving the kids to their own devices as him and Meiko gave them a bit of space.

“I think I’ve seen Yukari sing at a few venues downtown,” his girlfriend said as they made coffee for themselves, “they’re very talented.”

“Maybe they can get roped into Rin and Len’s band,” Kaito said. He flipped the coffee maker on, his sister slipping behind him to grab a soda.

“Excuse you—Rin’s band. It’s just me and Flower. No Len.”

“Are you sure about that?” Meiko asked. “You do everything together.”

“Flower can play the drums and I can play guitar,” Rin said, straightening her hair bow. She had a certain energy to her today that was unmistakable. “Len said he wanted to  _ breakdance _ .”

“And what is your girlfriend playing?” Kaito asked.

Rin just shook her head and walked away, but both of them could see the blush that had spread across her cheeks.

“So those two are definitely a couple,” Meiko said from her seat at the kitchen table. She was slipping his flannel off of her waist and putting it on. The small house had gotten cold with the door open to let the kids in. The blue fabric clashed with her red tank top, but it still fit her perfectly. “Do you think the band will ever get off the ground?”

“I think Flower really wanted to do it,” Kaito said, watching them through the arched doorway. They were in the middle of a conversation with IA, who was looking confusedly down at the Animal Crossing decorations. She was clearly one of them that wasn’t into the game. The two of them seemed close, Flower leaning on her as they conversed. 

Kaito didn’t really have a group of other queer kids to hang with in school, but he supposed he hadn’t been out at the time. It was still something to be ashamed of, even if he couldn’t put his tongue on  _ why _ he felt that way. It was good to watch things change, to have Meiko by his side and be able to bring her girlfriend over at no risk of putting either of them in danger. The kind of future he had always daydreamed as a closeted high schooler was sparkling in the home that they had made.

Kaito took a seat, checking Meiko’s phone for any update on Luka (or the pizza, for that matter). Meiko just sighed and let him take it from the table in front of her, leaning back into the chair and closing her eyes. “I hope that coffee hurries up, today has been  _ exhausting _ .”

“But we did it!” He leaned forward and sneaked a kiss in. He tapped his feet on the floor, also eager for the coffee to finish. Kaito wasn’t sure if Luka would drink any, but he made an entire pot just in case. “I assume we need to do the gifts right when Luka comes in.”

“If any of them end up within three feet of me I  _ will _ leave this house,” Meiko warned, raising her eyebrows.

“We’re keeping them in the enclosure!”

“What enclosure?” Len asked, grabbing a handful of napkins from the kitchen counter. Napkins—that was a bad thing to forget when dealing with a group of teengaers.

“Your enclosure,” Meiko was quick to cover, her face impossible to read. “Clean your room. Both of you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Len shrugged, returning back to the party.

Kaito and Meiko both exploded into laughter after he left.

Kaito got up to pour the coffee, placing a mug in front of Meiko as she continued to laugh at how easy it was to redirect his siblings. Even if they were pros themselves, they had to have learned the skill from  _ somewhere _ . The pizza beat Luka to the door by about ten minutes, which was enough time for the twins to scarf it down like the gremlins that they are. 

“I didn’t lose them,” Luka said the moment Kaito opened the door to her, holding up the temporary carrier triumphantly, “and I even decided that I wouldn’t keep the babies forever.”

“Thank you so much,” Kaito said, taking the box from Luka so her hands would be freed. She looked reluctant to do so, but peeked her head into the dining room.

“What’s up?” she asked, laughing quietly to herself when Rin announced that Meiko’s  _ girlfriend _ had shown up. Kaito used the distraction as a chance to head back to his own room, opening up the enclosure and placing the travel box inside. He opened the tabs on the cardboard quickly, yanking his hands out and closing the lid of the tank as if the two rats would spring out. They didn’t; instead they just scurried over the top and began to hesitantly explore the enclosure. Kaito hoped that the bedding was enough for them to feel safe, since it was the same kind that they had used overnight at Luka’s apartment.

The two creatures looked settled enough, so he rejoined the party before the twins could realize that he had escaped.

Kaito walked into the kitchen just as Luka was pointing to the table settings that the couple had set out, asking, “Pizza and coffee?”

“It’s not as terrible as you would think,” Meiko defended. “I take it you just want one or the other?”

Luka chuckled. “I’ll settle for just a mug of coffee, thank you very much.”

Kaito poured her a cup into the pink mug they had used the last time. It matched her pink hair and light pink sweater that she had worn to the party. He nearly asked if it was her favorite color, but he was sure that Luka heard that joke often. She thanked him and took the mug in both hands, not adding cream or sugar before taking a sip.

“Were they excited?”

“Thrilled,” Kaito responded, taking a bite of the pizza. He could already hear the kids growing restless of sitting at a table, more movement coming from the room. All things considered, they seemed to be a good group of kids. He couldn’t see any of them being left out and they were even keeping both of the gremlins in check without yelling at them or being rude.

“I also brought them a present,” Luka said, taking a game out of her purse. She put a fighting game on the table. “I didn’t see it in all three of your play histories, so I assumed you needed more multiplayer games. Get Meiko in on it.”

Meiko rolled her eyes. “No way, babe. I play Mario Kart and that is  _ it _ . No fighting, no legends, and no nonsense animal games.”

“Here watch this.” Luka got up. If Kaito had to guess, she was more relaxed today than she had the first time that they had met. She was more comfortable moving around the space and interacted with the twins, not quite holding her breath as much. He would like to say that she had been as nervous as he was, but he wasn’t sure that it was true. Kaito knew she just didn’t want to impose on boundaries, which was sweet of her. Luka joined the other room. “Happy birthday Rin and Len, you can play this with up to eight players… so you should give it a try.”

Meiko looked amused by the mini stampede that had followed, yelling, “Be sure to thank her!”

“Thank you!” Len and Rin called out, Miku chiming in as well. They all moved to the living room, which also had some of the decorations, just not as many. 

“We should steal them for the other present before we lose them for the night,” Kaito said, Len materializing next to him.

“What other present?” He had his jacket on and was wearing the trans flag pin that Luka had given him proudly on the collar. He frowned when Kaito fluffed his hair up.

“Uh.” Kaito hesitated, looking at his girlfriend.

“There’s something for you and your sister in Kai’s room, but it  _ better _ move to your room  _ real _ fast.” Meiko crossed her arms. “Happy birthday, gremlin.”

“Rin!” Len called out and headed in the direction of the bedrooms just as their friends were beginning to set up the game.

Meiko shrugged and the three adults got up, following them down the hallway so that they would be able to watch the exciting moment where they would entrust the troublemakers with living, breathing animals. Kaito was about to suggest that they just take the rats  _ back _ , but the twins were already squealing over the new addition.

“Can we take them out? Can we please take them out?” Rin asked, practically bouncing on her toes.

“Yes,” Luka said, but was hushed by Kaito and their girlfriend.

“How about we wait until your friends leave?” Kaito suggested. “We don’t want to cause mass panic in a crowded house.”

“We can just tell them to leave now,” Len said.

“Don’t be rude.” Meiko whacked the back of his head lightly. Both of the twins couldn’t take their eyes off of the creatures and the animals appeared to feel the same. The grey one was running circles around the enclosure, excitedly sniffing around and crawling over the white one. “We thought you have both grown so much and are ready for some more responsibilities.”

“What are you going to name them?” Kaito asked. “Any ideas?”

“Remote.” Rin pointed to the calmer rodent.

“And Controller,” Len finished for her. “They will be best friends.”

“...Okay.” Kaito was going to ask where they had come up with the mundane names, but he knew better than to question the twins’ ideas. They always had their reasons whether they made sense to outsiders or not. Rin and Len also didn’t care to appeal to anyone that wasn’t them if they could help it, anyways.

“They don’t bite much, but they nip when they get scared or want to be put down.” Luka joined them in front of the enclosure, pressing her finger up to the glass. Kaito watched in amazement as both of the creatures scurried up to her—the apparent expert on the matter. “I can show you how to handle and feed them later, okay?”

“They’re so cute!” Rin couldn’t look away, even as the sounds of a game starting on the TV carried down the hall. “Thank you! I love you, Kaito.”

“Love you, kiddo,” Kaito said with a smile.

“Luka likes rats?” Len asked, turning to her.

“I think they’re neat.”

Meiko leaned her head on Kaito’s shoulder, him putting his arm around her waist. It all made sense, cheesy enough as it was. Kaito had never run a necessarily “normal” family by any means, but they never needed that. They always made due with what they had and it led them to Meiko… and now to Luka—his girlfriend’s partner who was willing to share her experience with the twins and make sure that they got off on the right foot with one another. The twins would be just fine with their romantic arrangement, if not benefiting from having more eyes looking out for them and protecting them from the less than pleasant aspects of the world.

Kaito wouldn’t trade his family for anything.

* * *

It took a while for the twins to calm down after the party, the buzz following them well after the sun had set and the guests had eaten their slices of cake and gone home. Kaito couldn’t say he didn’t feel it as well, curled up on the couch with hot chocolate and Meiko’s head on his lap. Her feet were over Luka’s legs as her girlfriend played the new game with the twins, laughing along with their antics.

They hadn’t gotten around to cleaning up any of the party—there were still dirty plates and empty cans of soda everywhere—but they needed a second to rest. The planning had been nonstop, and it was nice to have a moment to themselves and their little family.

Kaito liked their new normal and the form it had taken.

“How would you rate this birthday?” Meiko asked, the events of the day clearly taking hold of her. She stifled a yawn, leaning into Kaito’s touch as he played with her hair.

“Well, we have both good news and bad,” Len said, picking up Remote and putting him back in the space in front of his legs. Kaito  _ really _ hoped he wouldn’t wake up to the animal in his bed.

“You were closer this year,” Rin said with a terrible smile and Kaito felt the room tilt.

“But this  _ also  _ wasn’t our birthday!” Len concluded.

“Good luck next year!” Rin chimed.

So perhaps, Kaito realized as Meiko began to throw pillows at the two teenagers who screeched in delight and Luka watched incredulously, their new normal still had some wrinkles that needed to be ironed out. But—unfortunately or not—it was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fic was fun to read! Thank you for your support on such a self-indulgent fic. It was fun to write and I adore these fools and their family dynamics!
> 
> My name is Molls and I write (mostly) sapphic polyam content!
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider following [my fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/writingwithmoll) and [my personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mollyswiencki) where I write sapphic polyam novels!
> 
> Thank you for the support <3


End file.
